The Clay Bird
by BijStar
Summary: Hinata has a disease since she was born. She is weak and gets easily sick or exhausted. She has no friend because she appeared to whom, who don't know od her illness, strange and weird. She knows that she has not long to live. Deidara makes everything more bearable for her. [ooC] [rated T coz I can] [oneshot]


If I would own Naruto, I would own Naruto. But I don't. Uugh...

* * *

**The Clay Bird**

_When you were standing in the wake of devastation  
When you were waiting on the edge of the unknown  
And with the cataclysm raining down  
Insides crying "Save me now,"  
You were there, impossibly alone _

_Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?  
You build up hope, but failure's all you've known  
Remember all the sadness and frustration  
And let it go...  
Let it go...  
Iridescent – Linkin Park_

It was eight o'clock and Hinata left the small coffee shop where she worked part-time for nearly two years. Sine she was fourteen. She had to because even though the Hyuuga are well known for their wealth, she destroyed all this. It was not on purpose though. Hinata was sick. She was born really weak and easy for pathogen to attack her. Her disease was exactly the same that her mother had but she was weaker. Hinata worked everyday after school for five hours so she would have enough money for food and other necessaries. She lived with her father, sister and her cousin in a small apartment. She shared a room with her sister. Hinata walked down the street towards a store. She always passed by this store. It was a clay sculpture selling store. She always stood in front of it in awe. Two years ago when she started working a small clay bird sculpture caught her eye and she saved her tips for it but it was never enough. The clay sculptures there where expensive but they were all really amazing and detailed. She sighed. "Oh hello Hinata!" a blonde woman inside of the store waved at her. She entered the store. "Hello." Hinata smiled. She liked the woman very much she still knew exactly how they met..

_The fourteen year old girl stood there again in front of this small store with sculptures. Her eyes stared at a small cute clay bird with many colours. It looked lovely and Hinata was determined to save for this even though that was really selfish of her. She knew about her disease and how much money she wasted because of all those medical treatment for her. Suddenly the bell rung and a beautiful woman opened the store and looked at Hinata. "I see you here everyday why don't you come inside and look?" she said and smiled gently at the small girl. The pale eyed girl looked to the ground. "B-but I don't have enough money..for this." she whispered softly and gazed up. The blonde haired woman shook her had and patted her head. "Looking costs nothing." and the white eyes of the girl shone brightly._

"_So what's your name?" the tall lady asked and leaned on the counter. "Its Hinata." she smiled and looked at the clay bird. The one who made this must have been a real artist. Maybe he or she is still alive! "What a cute name. Interested in the little clay bird?" the woman asked and raised an brow with an amused smile. Hinata nodded. Everything here was just awesome but expensive too. "You are a Hyuuga right?" the woman said and her eyes shadowed. The Hyuugas are rich so why does she say she has no money? The woman didn't know.  
"Y-Yes. I am... But we're not rich...Anymore." Hinata sighed. She read the confused look of the nice lady. "You wear those mouth protectors and gloves. Are you the ill Hyuuga Heiress?" the blonde woman asked and looked at her sadly. Thy small Hyuuga nodded. "Yea and because of me we're nearly poor." she sobbed and wiped away annoying tears. "Oh dear.." the woman said and hugged her. She heard of the ill heiress. She has the same disease like her now dead mother. She died when she gave birth to the second Hyuuga daughter. It was so sad. The leader gave all his money for medical treatment for his wife. He stopped working to visit her everyday in the hospital and care for her. It really was sad. Now he put all his money in his sick daughter. "Everything will be fine, darling." the older woman said and stroke her dark soft hair. She nodded. "Can you..can you promise me something?" the shy girl asked and felt immediately bad. "Oh no-no that is not right for me to s-say. I'm sorry.." she whispered and looked down.  
"Depends on what it is." the woman smiled. Hinata looked at the clay bird. "Can you save it for me? I started working and maybe if I have enough money from my tips.. I can buy it." Hinata smiled sadly at the bird. "My mother loved birds. She always told me how beautiful those animals are." her look was distant and her eyes melancholic. "Sure darling." she patted her head. "Nobody ever glanced at the bird before. They all like the other stuff like dragons and co." she laughed and Hinata decided that she liked the laugh of the woman. "C-can I come again?" Hinata whispered. "It helps me to remember what I'm living for.." The blue eyed woman watched the girl closely. It was so sad for such a young thing to say such a thing. "Every day." she hugged the petite girl again and looked at the clock. "Oh it's late. Your father will me worried!" Hinata gasped. She was right it was after nine! "Goodbye and thank you for everything." Hinata bowed deeply. "It's nothing." the woman smiled again and as Hinata left the store she heard the woman scream, "Deidara you lazy ass! Help me close the store!" Hinata giggled softly and walked home._

The woman took out the clay bird and put it on a table. Hinata stared at it. It was just as beautiful as she it the first time. "Just a month and you're mine!" Hinata said and her eyes sparkling with joy. The blue eyed woman laughed and stroke her hair. She loved this girl. She was so pure and kind. She knew that the little Hyuuga deserve much better but Karma is an ass. Nobody deserved to have such a painful disease but Hinata less. She was helpful and thought about other. But even though her eyes sparkled with life and happiness she observed Hinata. She watched how weaker she became every single day. Sometimes Hinata even coughed blood and it pained her to see her like that. "How are you feeling? Don't overwork yourself.." she absently stroke the hair of the girl. Hinata smiled. She knew that she herself got easily exhausted because of her disease. "It's no problem. I'll work as hard as I can. For my family and for this bird." They black-bluish haired girl touched the bird lightly with her fingertips.

"Oh weirdo you're back!" the blonde cashier said and watched her bored. "O-oh hello Deidara-san." she bowed. "Deidara don't be so rude." his mother hissed and hit his head. "Ouch." he rubbed his head. His mother went into the back room. "Y'know you really are weird, hm." he said and leaned back on his chair. "Y-you always tell me that, I already know." she looked down with a sad expression. Deidara kept emotionless. "You keep coming every day and bla always staring at my first sculpture." the last thing he mumbled so faintly that Hinata didn't hear him. "It's beautiful after all. I wonder who made it. It's so amazing I would love to meet that person." Deidara watched her still bored. She lifted her gazed and his breath hitched. She looked at him with those happy and amazed eyes. Deidara coughed. "Nah, he isn't that amazing, un. Some people keep sayin' that he is quiet annoying." he laughed dryly. "D-do you know him?" her white creepy eyes sparkled with amazement. The blonde guy nodded only. "C-can you introduce him to me? Please?" she looked at him with those pale doe eyes and he swallowed. So cure. And creepy. "I don't know if it is a great idea, un." he said and scratched his back head. The sparkle died immediately in her eyes and he wished he could put her into a hug and say that he definitely introduce her. But he couldn't. Because he is the artist who made them.

"Oh I understand. Who wants to meet me anyway. I..I have to go. Please send your mother my regards.." she left the store with her shoulders and head down. The blue eyed boy growled in frustration. He always managed it to make her sad. Every time since they met. She must hate him for that.

Hinata felt sick even though she was careful not to catch any pathogen! But she still went to school she has to return her artwork before lunch! So she ran. She knew she should not ran in her state but it was for her grade! Hinata took two steps the stairs up felt dizzy. The pale eyed girl gripped her painting tighter and fought down the urge to faint. Her head hurt and she felt so hot suddenly. "Don't break down, Hinata!" she told herself and huffed in exhaustion. She barely reached the art room door and stumbled in. She put her work on the desk and turned around. There stood some boy but she could not recognized him because her sight was all foggy. "I..did..it.." and then she fainted on the surprised boy.

Deidara was more than surprised as he saw the petite weirdo in the art room. She looked kinda hot and sick. He heard her mumble something and than fainted right in front of him. Her sudden weight was so startling that she threw him to the ground and on top of him the burning girl. "What the..." he stared at her hot face on his chest. He shook her lightly. "Hinata, un! Wake up!" he looked around. Class started nobody was here. He stared at the girl helpless. "Weirdo,un!" her eyes fluttered open. "Tenshi?" she whispered and lifted her hand. She stroke his cheek lightly. "Am I finally dead?" she whispered and Deidara stared at her in shock. "No, un! I'm not an angel and you're not dead...yet.." he sad softly. "But you look like one.." her eyes were half lidded and her face heated. Deidara blushed. Did she just..? Deidara pulled her up and himself too. The carried her bridal style. "We're not in heaven, un!" he said mad. Mad at her disease. She deserve better. Why her? She said nothing and just snuggled closer to him. "I don't care if we are there. You are my angel.." she said before fainting again. Deidara shook his head. If she knew what she just jabbered in her fever...

Hinata slowly opened her eyes. She was at home. Safe. She closed her eyes again. "Hinata!" she heard her father call. She opened her eyes again. "You're awake!" he stroke her hair and kissed her forehead. "I'm fine, father.." she whispered faintly. She felt so weak. Sometimes she wished to die. Her family would not waste any money for her treatment or education. It made no sense. She would die either way if dumb or not. She knew that she didn't have long to live know. If she got sicker more and more she would die faster. But still a slow and painful death.

"Don't worry dad. I'll be fine. Just watch other Hanabi and Neji, okay?" she smiled and patted her fathers back who hugged her. "Don't talk like that!" her father said sorrowful. Hinata just kept patting and whispering consoling words until she fell asleep in his arms. She loved her father. He was the best one can have.

After a week in bed she stopped at the shop again. "Good evening weirdo. How're you feeling, un?" Hinata cringed at her nickname but smiled then. "I'm fine. Even though I don't know how I got home.. My father said an angel brought me!" the white-greyish eyed girl said and laughed. Deidara laughed nervously too. "He said when I had fever dreams I would keep saying about a beautiful angel.." she said and sat down on a chair next to Deidara. She was in a good mood today. He knew. Usually she would come in with those unhappy eyes and a frown. "Only two weeks and I can buy this heavenly awesome craft!" she shout joyful and her eyes glittered and she shone brighter than the sun. "I can't believe that nobody would buy it. It's simply beautiful..." ´she sighed happily. The blonde boy watched her absently. Her beautiful features. Her big white-greyish eyes and her soft long dark hair reminded him on a clear night. She was one head smaller than him and slim. Hinata caught him staring at her face and she blushed. "I-is there something on my f-face?" she squeaked. "Yes." said Deidara without hesitation. "Wh-what?!" she squeaked again and put her small delicate hand on her face. Deidara lifted his hand and removed hers from her face.

"Well," he started and grinned at her. "I see two eyebrow and two pale creepy eyes. A small nose and a mouth. And your blush of course." he winked at her and Hinata nearly fainted. Her head felt dizzy and she wanted to crawl into a hole and die. Than she lifted her eyes and met his cloudy blue one. He flashed her a bright smile and she smiled back. She always found him funny when he is not teasing her. Hinata liked him very much. He is the only friend she had. Nobody dared to go near her because of her strange looks with the mouth protectors. Hinata usually hated it to be touched but she let her family do and other people she liked. She remember exactly the first moment when she and Deidara met, it was awkward as hell.

_Hinata walked into the store. She visited it everyday since one week now. She always talked with the kind hearted woman. She liked her since the very beginning. She looked at her like a mother. __But this time there sat a good looking blonde haired guy. He looked more than bored. It seems that he is day dreaming. His left eye is covered behind his long blonde bang. His remaining hair was tied into a high pony tail. His free eye was greyish blue and was half closed. His mouth was in a pout and he looked adorable. Her first thought was, 'Beautiful..' he stared at him and he suddenly stared back. She felt the heat rising in her face and she turned around and left the store. "Hey! Wait!" she saw him behind her. He grabbed her wrist and she hissed. "D-d-d-d-d-d-don't t-t-t-touch m-me!" she stuttered and blushed even more. He could have touched her hand but not her wrist. She was afraid when people touched her bare skin. Her father always said to watch out and not to get sick. She looked at him and saw his confused and a little bit hurt expression. "I-I-I.." she started and he shrugged. "Okay..Why did you left?" he asked and looked back to the store. "I wanted to v-visit someone.. But she was not there..so.." she mumbled and Deidara leaned forward. "Huh? I can't hear you, un. Speak louder." he said and watched her with his piercing blue eye. "Deidara! Don't scare poor Hinata!" he heard his mother say at the store door. His eye widened in surprise. "You're that weird girl my mother was talking 'bout.." he said and shrugged again. "That explains.." he said meaning her reaction of his touch. "Deidara come here now!" she said angrily and looked to Hinata. "You of course too dear." she flashed her a gentle smile and Deidara growled. As they arrive at the door his mother slapped his back head. "Moron." she said and rolled her eyes. "Good too see you, Hinata." she said and hugged said girl. "You already met my son, Deidara." she laughed._

"_S-s-son?!" Hinata coughed and her eyes darted to him and then back to her. Again and again. Then she smiled. "Now I see.." she grinned at Deidara. "I'm Hyuuga Hinata. It's a pleasure to meet you." she bowed politely and Deidara growled in response. His mother hit him again. "Un!" he said and pouted. So adorable and cute! His mother went back into the back room. "Hey, why are you wearing those doctor gloves?" he pointed to her hand. She looked to the side and her eyes died down. The happy expression vanished abrupt. "I have a disease." she told him no more and he just watched her. His mother told him more about her disease later that day and he felt bad for her. But he was sure that she didn't want pity so he treated her like everybody else he would..._

They still looked at each other with an intense gaze. None of them wanted to look away. Their head got closer and closer. Before they realized it their lips almost touched. Still watchen one another. But before something actually happen the door bell rang they both jumped. Embarrassed they looked in different directions. "Wow did I interrupt something?" the smooth and bored voice of a certain redhead filled the small store. "S-sasori, un!" Deidara said still with a pink tinge on his cheeks. "Hello Sasori.." Hinata whispered gently. She liked him. He was an artist and made the best wood puppets she had seen. "How are you Hinata? I heard you collapsed in Deidaras arms the a week ago.." Hinata blushed furiously. She fainted on him? Deidara was the boy in the art room? Her memories flashed back... She called him a beautiful angel.. Her eyes as wide as possible and her face colour like a tomato. "Hinata..?" they both asked and then she fainted.

She blinked. She was not in her room. It was too blue for her room. She sat up and looked around. It was neat and simple. One bed one desk one dresser and a chair. She stood up and walked to the table curious. There was a sculpture which she had not seen in the store it was not finished. It supposed to be a lily. It was not coloured but still beautiful. She wondered whose room she was in. He must be the artist of all those incredible crafts. Hinatas heart pounded loud in her chest. She admired the mysterious artist. Deidaras mother would always just laugh when she asked who those crafts made. She remembered one time, it was almost a year ago...

"_Ne, do you know who made those? It's awesome! I want to meet him!" Hinata said still amazed even though she saw the crafts nearly every day. The blonde woman laughed. "So you don't know?" Hinata shook her head. "Then I'm sorry my dear. If you don't know then this person don't want you to. I'm very sorry.." she sighed and patted her head. "It's fine. It's not your fault besides it's even cooler when it's so mysterious! But I promise I will find out!" the woman laughed again at the now fifteen year old girl in front of her. She knew her now for a year and she was like a daughter for her. "You will..."_

"You're awake, un! Do you feel better?" Hinata flinched as his loud voice ripped her out of her memories. "Hmh.." still looking at the gorgeous lily. "How do you find it?" he said suddenly right next to her. "It's awesome...Did.. Did you made it?" she asked afraid of his answer. He couldn't be, could he? She felt tears in her eyes. She looked up and saw his expression. It was him. He is the mysterious artist who she always said how she loved his art. How she adored his talent. She always joke about marrying the guy when she meet him. She bolted and ran as fast as she could. She didn't stop even though she felt dizzy and weak. She coughed and the sudden pain in her throat was unbearable. "Why.." she croaked. Why did he lie?

"_Hey Deidara!" she said happily as she entered the store. "Hey Hinata,un." as always she sat next to him and gazed at the beautiful crafts. She said dreamily. "If I ever meet that guy.. I'm gonna marry him.." she said and locked her gaze at the clay bird. She didn't moved her head and missed the blush on Deidaras face. "It's a pity that your mom won't tell me who it is. I wish I could meet him." she sighed again but this time not dreamily. "Can't you introduce him to me?" she asked and looked at Deidara. "Sorry.." he mumbled and didn't looked into her eyes. He avoided her gaze because he thought it would be easier to lie to her. "I'm..I'm not so close with him, un.." he said and scratched his neck and laughed awkwardly. "That's too bad..You know what would be funny?" she asked and now happy again. "What?" Deidara asked nervously and stared at the counter. "It would be funny if you would be the artist... That could be it. I mean you are always in the back room and I once saw a sculpture in it!" she said excited. Deidara just laughed. But he never said anything about it._

Hinata sat on a park bench and watched the night sky. She sniffed and felt betrayed. But she couldn't hate him for it. Gosh she couldn't even be mad at him. She was just so sad. Hell and embarrassed! She made an indirect proposal! She hugged her knees and sobbed sorrowful. He was her only friend! Well she saw him as friend she didn't knew if she was a friend for him too..

"Hinata..I'm sorry!" a huffing Deidara said. That girl rans fast as hell! Hinata just shook her head and looked away. "I'm sorry Hinata. Please, listen to me.." he begged and crouched in front of her. "Why? Why did you l-lie to me?" she sobbed. The blonde pulled her into a tight hug. "I'm sorry. I was so happy when we became friends.. I didn't wanted you to change your opinion of me because I crafted those.." he sighed in her hair. He stoked her hair. "You always said how amazing 'he' was and I knew you would be disappointed when you find out this 'mysterious amazing artist' is just the strange guy who looks like a girl." he continued and Hinata giggled softly at the girl-comment. "You described somebody cool, amazing and talented and not me. I didn't want to disappoint you..I'm sorry, un." he whispered and buried his face in her soft hair. She lightly hit his chest. "Idiot." she said and he flinched. "How can you say those things? You are the most amazing person I know! You are more than that! You are kind, funny and nice! And cool too!" she wiped away her tears and gave him a smile. But that looked more like a grimace. Deidara sighed. "You are way too kind for me.." he shook his head and hugged her again. "Only one more week. Then I get my check and can buy it." Hinata smiled in his chest and he patted her back. "I can give it to you. You don't have to waste your money on it.." he said gently. She pulled away and stared into his eye with ambition. "No way! I've worked for it so long! You can't tell me that it was all worthless! I won't accept it!" Deidara sighed. She could be so stubborn if she wanted. "You remember the first time we met? And the times after? You would always flinch when I accidentally touched you." Deidara chuckled and thought about it. "It was not always accidentally!" she complained and she was right. "You always looked so funny as I it would kill you.." Hinata kept silence. "Maybe it could have. You know it.." she whispered and thought about her mother. She was infected at Hanabis birth at died because of it. She could have lived longer but … Well..

Hinata sat down with her bento. The cafeteria was full of people and Hinata felt sick. So many people. She would faint but she still has her gloves and mouth protector. "Yo weirdo, un!" Deidara greeted her like always and sat down in front of her. "You know the festival in two days?" he asked and Hinata nodded. "Wanna go there with me, hm?" he looked at his lunch try and then at the blushing Hinata. "A-as friends of course!" he added an grinned. "Y-you know I can't. It's not safe.." she whispered. She would love to but she can't! There could happen so much and it was the first time in her life where she was not ready to die yet. Not when her friendship with Deidara is better than ever and she discovered that he is talented and awesome! "Aw come on Hinata! Don't be like that! It would be so fun!" he promised and his blue eye sparkled with excitement. "Pleeaaaase!" he looked at her with a kicked puppy pout. "D-don't look at me like that! You know exactly that I can't resist!" she said and sulked. "Pleeaaaseee, uunn!" those big pleading eyes. "Fine!" she said and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Thanks!" he said and flashed a big toothy smile and patted her head. "Wear something nice!" he grinned and Hinata immediately blushed. "You too.." she mumbled and looked away. He patted her head again and left to Sasori.

"Wow Hinata! I never thought you would be so rebellious!" her four years younger sister said. Hinata blushed. "Father will be really maaad!" Hanabi shout and grinned at her sister. "But I am happy that you decided to go! The festivals here are always so awesome! You missed so much those years before!" Hanabi was just as excited as Hinata was. She chose a lavender coloured kimono with a light blue obi and flower ornaments. "You will look gorgeous! I tell ya!" Hanabi said and jumped on her bed. "Hanabi stop! You'll break your bed!" she said and laughed. "You saying I'm fat?!" Hanabi put her hands on her hips and glared playfully at her sister. "Of course not. I'm sorry. Come here." Hinata lifted her arms and waited for Hanabi to came. She did and Hinata pulled her favourite little sister in a big hug. "I love you, Hinata." Hinata giggled softly and stoke Hanabis back. "I love you too."

Hinata stood in front of Deidaras store and waited. She was so nervous and excited she trembled uncontrolled. Then Diedaras mom stepped out and chuckled at Hinata. "You look amazing my dear!" she said and pulled Hinata in a hug. She was right. Hinata looked amazing even though with the mouth protector. The lavender kimono hugged her body perfectly. Her hair was pinned and some was curled. Hinata hugged her back. "I'm so nervous! I was never on a festival before!" she said still trembling. The blonde woman smiled sadly. She now was sixteen and almost seventeen and was never on a festival before.. "Then have fun and make this night special!" she said kissed Hinatas forehead. She just nodded enthusiastic. "Hinata.." Deidara said and nearly choked at the view. "Y-you l-look...incredible, un!" he said with pink cheeks and grinned at her. "Y-you too.." she mumbled and poked her fingertips while blushing. "Lets go?" he offered his arm and she hooked in without hesitation. "Yes."

The festival was more than fun! They played carnival games, went to the shrines and temples, shared tasty food and watched the entertainment shows. Hinata was never so happy. She laughed like never before and the problems and worries all washed away until something bad happened.

"Hinata?" Deidara asked the petite Hyuuga which held his hand lightly. "Wanna go see the fireworks?, un" Hinata nodded and they were not the only ones. The people started nudging and pushing. Hinata screamed. They were so rough, but why? She lost Deidaras hand. She heard someone scream. "Free Takoyaki!" that was why they all pushed so roughly. "Deidara!" her scream was not heard because the other people screamed even louder. She was pushed back to the shrine as somebody rammed her. She fell and her head hit a sharp stone. "Shit! Hinata!" she heard someone scream. Then everything went black.

He just asked her for watching fireworks as the crowd suddenly went nuts. He tried to pull Hinata closer but the rude crowd separated them. He was nervous. He couldn't let anything happen to her. He searched in the crowd for her. It was harden than thought. She was so small and most people were one head bigger. "Deidara!" his head snapped into the other direction. She was by the shrines. He made his way through the crowd and ignored the pain in his rips as somebody ran into him. He saw her standing there for a moment confused and then it happened. Some black haired and black eyed guy ran into her. He looked around and ran away. "Shit! Hinata!" he sceamed as he saw that she hit her heat at one of those sharp stones. He called the ambulance. It was all his fault! He crouched down and looked at her wound. There was so much blood! He panicked! The crowd didn't even notice. "Hinata! Hang in there! They're coming, un!" he said and stroke her cheek. "Hang in there.." he mumbled over and over again. From afar one could here the sirens now. The crowd parted and let the ambulance reach the couple on the ground. They immediately drove to the hospital and Deidara called her father.

Deidara sat outside in the waiting room. His hands clenched into fists. His knuckles turned more than white. It was all his fault. He will never forgive himself if she..If she won't make it. Next to him her family. They looked just like him troubled and tensed. He didn't dare to look into their eyes. His guilt would kill him.

One hour after another passed. She was still in the surgery.

One hour after another passed. Tension was build more and more.

One hour after another passed. Their head bended down.

One hour after another passed. Their hand clenched into fists.

One hour after another passed. Their hope slowly fading.

One hour after another passed. The first tear was shown.

One hour after another passed. The hope now is gone.

One hour after another passed. They started crying silent tears.

One hour after another passed. They clung into each other.

One hour after another passed and the doctor finally came out. Everybody instant lifted their head. Their eyes again with a little even just a little hope. Because they knew Hinata was strong. They looked at the man with a nurse on his left. He removed his mouth protector and looked into everyone's eyes one after another. He shook his head and dropped his head. This one motion killed their very last hope. "You can go see her..Before we turn down the machine." he said with a soothing tone. First her family visited her. Deidara sat still on his chair and didn't move. It was all his fault, he knew. His head down. His hands clenched. Tears streaming down his face. He had to do something before they turn off the machines. He had to! He went to the doctor. "Please. Please let the machine on! I have to fetch something!" He shook his head. "It's impossible." Deidara gritted his teeth. "But it's important! I have to! You don't know how much it means to me. How much it means to her!" he screamed in frustration. "It's not possible, sir. Her family said to turn it off after you all visited her." Deidara wanted to punch him in his face. But he knew. It was not his fault. It was his own fault. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. "Keep the machines on for another half hour." he heard the faint voice of Hiashi, Hinatas father. The doctor sighed and nodded. Nothing more needed Deidara dashed out of the hospital and ran. He knew it was nearly impossible to make it back here again in a half hour. But he had to! He ran and ran as fast as he could. I won't let her die like this! I won't! He reached their store. He didn't care he bashed the glass door open and took what Hinata lived for. Without looking back he sprinted back to the hospital. Only five minutes left and he was still so far away! "No.." he whispered. "I gonna make it!" With ambition he ran and pushed everybody out the way. He reached the hospital and dashed past everyone. He opened Hinatas room and broke down.

The lights were out. The machines removed and Hinata dead. He crawled to her and sat next to her. He opened her small fragile hands and put the Clay Bird into her hands. "I'm sorry. I couldn't even bring this before the machines were turned off. I'm so sorry." he cried. He buried his head in her neck and cried sorrowful tears of regret and guilt. "I shouldn't have forced you to the festival.." he sobbed. "I should have done what you say." he wiped away the tears. He looked at the clay bird in her hand and put his hand on top. He stared at his legs. "It's all my fault.." he cried. "I forced you..I destroyed your dream. The only thing you lived.. I couldn't even tell you how much I love you..." he buried his face in her blankets. Still holding her hands with the bird. "If I weren't there.." he continued. "You would be alive. It's all my fault." He suddenly felt someone grabbing his shoulder roughly. It was a small girl. She had brown hair and same eyes as Hinata. She slapped him hard. "How can you!" she screamed at him. Her red swollen eyes glared at him with new tears. "I know! It's my fault! If I weren't there..!" Deidara was more than desperate. She slapped him again. "Don't talk like that!" she said and wiped her tears with her sleeve away. "If you weren't there.. She would be dead long ago! She suffered. Even though her family was there we knew that she felt alone.. She never had friends! She would smile and say 'Everything is fine.' but she was dying! And she knew it! It killed her from the inside!" Hanabi told him and stared at him. "You don't know how happy she was as she met you and your mother. She came home and laughed and she even danced. She was never so happy before. She would come home every day and tell me about her new friend. You mean so much to her and now you're talking like that!" she hit his back and cried. "If you weren't there she would have died of loneliness! Because of you she had the best time in her life before dying slowly and painfully! You made her death more bearable for her. You showed her what real happiness and friendship means! You showed her that what I couldn't. What nobody could, only you!" she shout. "You showed her what real love means.." she whispered and Deidara pulled her into a hug. "So don't say such horrible things...I know that she was more than happy that she met you..So do her a favour and don't feel guilty for being her friend." They cried together in a tight hug and missed the last ghostly smile on Hinatas lips. She died happy.

* * *

**AN:**

Wow. I'm sad. And again a sad ending. My mind is so _sick_. XD I love sad endings, they always make me sad.. Ahem.. I'm sorry bro's but I have no idea about diseases and hospital stuff and festivals. o.o I just wrote what I think could be possible. Geez. I am really disappointed though. In my mind this morning everything was better.. Well I tried my best but it sounds in my head way better. :/ Sorry for my bad English and stuff. I tried to let it be a little dramatic (FAIL!) and interesting (DOUBLEFAIL) and realistic (TRIPLEFAIL) but, duuh, I'm a _loser_.  
ANYWAYS, that was The Clay Bird. THANK YOU for reading. :DD Don't review if you don't want. Not asking for.

Now I shall bid thee my Farewell and shall god bless all my brothers out there.


End file.
